1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer having a liquid crystal display module, and more particularly, to a method of mounting a liquid crystal display module in a computer such as a notebook personal computer (hereinafter referred to as "NTPC").
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a conventional NTPC is manufactured having a size that allows a user to exploit information in the course of his travels. In such an NTPC, a liquid crystal display (LCD) module is used as the display device for displaying the information. The liquid crystal display module has to be protected from being damaged when moving the computer system including the LCD module and a keyboard. Also, the LCD module has to be secured to a sash (or moveable frame) so it may to be opened at time of use. To this end, the liquid crystal display module was provided at a bottom surface or an inner surface such that it overlapped with the keyboard installed on a top surface or an inner surface, or that it is opened for a user together with the keyboard, as the upper sash pivots with respect to one side of the lower sash.
FIG. 1 is a front view of a conventional notebook personal computer and FIG. 2 is a side view of the conventional notebook personal computer. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, in the conventional NTPC, a liquid crystal display module and an upper sash 12 are pivotally secured to a lower sash 10 by a hinge 20, as shown in FIG. 1. A protection rod 14a is defined in the edge of the liquid crystal display module 14, and a support piece 14b is defined in the protection rod 14a. This support piece 14b is secured to the bottom surface or inner surface of the upper sash 12 by means of screws 22, thereby supporting the liquid crystal display module 14 in such a manner that it is not moved.
Meanwhile, the hinge 20 pivotally couples an arm 18 with one end of a fixed rod 16. This fixed rod 16 is secured to the inner side, that is, to the rear wall of the lower sash 10 by means of the screws 22. The arm 18 is secured to the bottom surface or inner surface of the upper sash 12 by means of the screws 22, thereby supporting the liquid crystal display module 14 and the upper sash 12 in such a manner that they pivot with respect to the upper end of the rear wall of the upper sash 10. Further, an arm 16 is formed in the shape of an "F" such that it can sufficiently bear the load of the upper sash 12, that is, it makes good contact with the bottom surface of the upper sash 12.
In the conventional NTPC, as described above, the hinge 20 and the liquid crystal display module 14 are secured to the bottom surface of the upper sash 12 separately. This brings about a complication in the manufacturing process. Also, since the arm occupies a great area in the upper sash, the available area of the display portion, that is, the liquid crystal display module, becomes small. This increases the dimension of the NTPC.